


Time Stands Still

by Bookwormscififan



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, a heist with markiplier 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: You successfully complete the second heist - at a cost. What did Mark want you to steal from an abandoned warehouse? Darkiplier has the answer.





	Time Stands Still

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post from caredowdd on Twitter: https://twitter.com/caredowdd/status/1357750358672605184?s=21

You walk through the dark hall, clutching the item to your chest.

Heart pounding, you stare through the darkness to try and find your way. Looming black glares at you. You continue forward, tapping the wall with your free hand until you hear a hollow sound.

Once safely in a room, you pull a small lighter from your pocket and flick it on. In the illuminated gloom, you crouch on the ground and put down the item. 

It is wrapped in black velvet, clearly lovingly cared for. 

“Where did your companion go?” A deep voice sounds from the other side of the room, causing you to freeze. 

Your blood runs cold as you remember leaving Mark, pinned under the collapsed ceiling beam, telling you to “Go, don’t leave the treasure.”

Footsteps echo closer to you, and a hand reaches out for the item. You reach forward with your free hand, attempting to stop the other person, but a cold chill causes you to stop. 

“So much trouble for a trinket.” A single, dim light slowly begins to shine, and you turn off your lighter as your eyes find the empty eyes of your intruder. 

Darkiplier. The man stand before you, staring at the velvet-wrapped item with curiosity. You shiver as he smiles, the expression sinister. 

“Do you know what’s inside?” He turned the item around in his hands, running his ashen fingers over the smooth fabric. You watch him, shaking your head with wide eyes. 

Dark crouches in front of you, holding the item in the palm of one hand. He slowly reaches out and begins to remove the velvet, gently folding the fabric over his hand.

You gasp as you realise what it was Mark wanted you to steal. 

A pocket-watch, small and silver, with engraving on the back, lies in the folds of fabric in Dark’s hand. He turns it over, revealing the black and white spiral behind the hands of the watch, and the ticking sound makes you lightheaded with grief. 

“You still miss them, even though it’s been months.” Dark placed the watch down, standing up and folding his hands behind his back.

He walks away from you, then turns and leans forward, a smile in his eyes.

“You agreed to this heist without knowing what he wanted. Destroyed property and potentially killed someone... for this.” He chuckled, a low rumble sounding in his chest. 

“How pitiful.”

You hurriedly wrap up the watch, stuffing it into your pocket as you glare at the man. He smiles, moving further away from the light.

“You might defend yourself, saying you trust Mark, that he had a reason for this. But can you be sure? He pulls you into these escapades, and you follow him blindly. Are trinkets really worth all this trouble?” Dark tilts his head, thoughtful. 

“You break into so many places, collecting whatever he tells you to. He’s probably got plans for a new heist even after this death.” He pauses, fixing his eyes on you.

“Museums, warehouses... what next? What heist will be your last?” You blink, and he’s gone, dissolved into the shadows as if he was part of them the whole time. 

You stand up, glancing at your shoes, then turn and make your way out. 

When you arrive home, you put the velvet-wrapped treasure next to the strange box on your mantle, then go to have a shower. 

As you head to bed that night, the dull ticking of a faraway timer matches your heartbeat. The wind whistles past your window, and you swear you hear voices on the breeze. 

_ What would you do if you knew how long you had left? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this work! If you enjoyed it, please remember to leave likes and kudos!


End file.
